


Deuteronomy 5:17

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Sometimes, Claire lies awake at night and thinks about Ronald Wilde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted to see Claire's reaction to killing Wilde

Sometimes, Claire lies awake at night and thinks about Ronald Wilde.

She doesn't regret killing him. Sometimes, she wonders if she should. If her lack of remorse makes her a bad person. If it matters at all.

She killed Wilde. She killed him because she _wanted_ to, because she wanted him _dead_ so he could never hurt Matt again, wanted to do it _herself_ because he did torture Matt, wanted it so much she _ached_ for it.

Sometimes, she remembers Matt's forced cheerfulness, lying in an hospital bed and trying to comfort her, and she wants to kill him all over again, because one time wasn't _enough_.

Claire doesn't regret killing Wilde, but sometimes, she wonders if she shouldn't be more affected by his death. Wonders why she isn't. 

Maybe it's because of this night, when Matt called her with a dead voice, when Santino helped her carry a body through the streets of Hell's Kitchen, when she threw a dead man in the Hudson. 

Maybe it's because of this night, when men came and took her and tortured her for the name of the Devil, and she stayed silent and laughed when he came with the dark.

Maybe it's because of this night, when a man came to try and kill her in her home, when she helped a man she just met torture him to save a stranger's child. 

Maybe it's because she knew, when she first dragged a masked man out of the trash, when she took the Devil in her home, that it wouldn't end without blood on her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Sky


End file.
